


While I Slept

by WinchestersRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, Doctor Sam Winchester, M/M, Nurse Castiel, dean is in a coma, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was in a horrible accident and is now in a coma. Castiel is a nurse who is immediately drawn to the handsome man. He finds himself talking to him, reading his favorite books to Dean. </p><p>While in a coma Dean meets a charming man named Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While I Slept

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this again.  
> Anything in Italics is Dean's dream state.  
> [My Tumblr](http://winchestersraven.tumblr.com/)

 

The air hangs heavy with the smell of cigarette smoke. The lights low in the small dive bar. A few bikers are playing a round of pool in the corner of the place talking loudly. At the end of the bar, there is a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She bites down on her perfectly plump, painted red lips. His eyes trail down to her voluptuous breasts that are on display in a low-cut top. Dean hasn’t batted for that team in a while. He could walk over there and chat her up. It would be an easy deal. Dean knows he wouldn’t have to sweet talk her into bed. She would go willingly and would end up just another notch added to his bedpost. But he can’t find it in himself to push off the stool to talk to her. Tonight he is drowning his sorrows. The ache in his chest dulling with each beer he consumes.  Unfortunately, he can’t stop the thoughts swirling in his head like a whirlpool. He just wants to forget. Squeezing his eyes shut, he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.  

“Come on Dean. You’re too drunk to drive. Let me take you home.”

Dean tips back his beer, draining the rest of it, “I’m fine, Adam.”

“No, you’re not. I’ve lost count of how many beers you’ve had. I know you had a couple shots in between,” Adam points out; turning to face him.  

Dean raps his knuckles on the wood of the bar. An older man walks to him with another beer and pops the top off. He nods his head at the bartender and takes a healthy pull of it. His friend sighs deeply and leans in closer to Dean.

“Look, I know you’re going through a rough time right now-,” Adam starts.  
  
Dean shakes his head, “We’re not talking about this. Not about him.”

“I know you miss him. It’s your anniversary and you want to numb the pain-”

“Adam,” Dean breathes out. “Stop. I can’t handle this, not right now.”

++

Dean stumbles out of the bar; his arm around Adam’s shoulders. The shorter man is doing all he can to hold Dean upright and walk to his truck. Adam leans Dean up against the vehicle while he fishes out his keys and unlocks the door. He pours Dean into the seat and makes sure to buckle the man in. Once Adam is in the driver’s side the engine roars to life and they pull out onto the road. Dean closes his eyes and lets the sound of the truck rumbling lull him into a state between awake and unconsciousness. He feels the vehicle’s speed climb and is vaguely aware they are heading onto the highway.

“’M sorry,” Dean mumbles in the quiet cab of the truck.

He hears Adam chuckle beside him, but he can’t force his eyes open long enough to look over at his friend.

“Don’t worry about it, man,” he says.

That is the last thing he remembers before the unmistakable feeling of the brakes being slammed on. His eyes fly open in time to see the bright red glow of brake lights in front of them. He watches in slow motion as the truck they are in collides with a black SUV. Dean hears the sharp sound of breaking glass. Their vehicle spins around and comes to a stop. His eyes flick over to see his friend’s head lying on the steering wheel. Dean’s hands fumble to release the lock on the seatbelt, but his hand keeps slipping.  _Fuck there is so much blood._   _Who is bleeding?_ Headlights catch his attention and he looks up in horror as another truck slams into the driver's side. Pain shoots through his body as their truck slams against a concrete divider on the highway. Dean’s head hits the back glass of the cab and everything goes black.

++

The operating room is a blur of semi-controlled chaos. Nurses handing over instruments as the doctor asks for them. The young man lying on the table had just come in forty-five minutes prior after being involved in a multi-car pileup on the highway. The driver of the vehicle the young man was in didn’t make it. He was pronounced dead on arrival. The doctor works feverishly to stop the bleeding. A couple of the young man’s ribs were cracked and just barely missed puncturing his lungs.

The doctor just finished stitching up the incision when he hears the unmistakable sound of a drop in heart rate and the whine of a flatline rings out. A nurse hands him the defibrillator paddles.

“CLEAR,” the doctor calls out.

The young man’s back arches off the table. A male nurse starts doing chest compressions. “Give a breath,” the doctor says.

-Flatline sound-

Another nurse comes around and pushes medicine through the IV.

“CLEAR,” the doctor says.

The young man’s back arches again.

*Beep* *Beep* Beep*

“We have a heartbeat, Dr. Milton,” a nurse says and reaches out and takes the defibrillator paddles from the doctor. She turns and puts them in their rightful place.

++

A six foot four man strides into the emergency room. His shaggy brown hair looks disheveled and there are dark circles around his eyes. He walks up to the nurse’s station. “Dean Winchester was brought in earlier by ambulance.”

The nurse, a petite woman with pale skin and long red hair, taps her manicured nails on the keys of the computer. “And you are,” she asks, raising her eyebrow.

The tall man runs a hand through his hair, “Dr. Samuel Winchester, his brother,” he answers.

She nods and taps a few more times on the keys. “He’s in ICU on the fifth floor. I’ll call up and let the doctor know you are here. He’ll want to talk to you.”

Sam turns around and walks to the bank of elevators. The doors ding and open. He steps inside, pressing the button for the correct floor and lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

++

Sam sits down in the waiting room of the ICU after being instructed by a nurse to do so. It’s hard for him to sit still. The only thing he wants to do is find out if his brother is okay. His knee bounces as he taps his fingers against his thigh.  _Damn it, what is taking them so long?_  Sam stands up and starts pacing.

“Dr. Winchester,” a man’s voice calls out.

Sam spins around to see a man with dark hair in a white coat come to a stop. He closes the distance between them. They shake hands briefly, "Dr. Milton," the man introduces himself.

“My brother… is he okay,” Sam asks.

“We managed to stop the internal bleeding. He has a few broken ribs that barely missed his lungs. Come with me to a more private area where we can talk.”

++

Castiel Novak is making his rounds at the hospital. He walks into his next patient's room to check his IV and vitals. The room is quiet except for the beeps coming from the heart monitor.  He looks at his chart and sees the young man’s name.

“Hello, Dean,” he says while he stands by the head of the hospital bed.

“I’m Castiel Novak, your nurse.” Even though the man is in a coma, he still talks to him like he would any other patient. Castiel makes sure the oxygen tube is still in its place. “You’re in good hands here. We’ll take good care of you.”

He jots down the information needed and turns around to exit the room. A tall man is standing at the door. Castiel gives him a soft smile and moves out of the way so the other man can walk inside. “I’m Castiel Novak,” he says, reaching out a hand for the man to shake.

The other man takes his hand and gives it a firm shake, “Dr. Samuel Winchester, Sam, Dean’s brother.”

Castiel nods, “Have you spoken with Dr. Milton,” he asks not sure if the man knows his brother’s condition.

Running a hand through his hair, Sam nods, “Yes, I have.”

Pointing to a chair Castiel says, “You can sit there and I’ll get out of your way. I’ll be back around later to check on him. If you need anything just press the call button.” Noticing the man looks like he is dead on his feet, he adds, “There is coffee in the nurses lounge if you would like some just come out and ask.” With that, he steps out of the room and continues his rounds.

Sam sits down by the bed and takes his brother’s hand. For a while, he just sits there silent. He knows he can talk to his brother. It’s recommended, but he can’t find the words he wants to say. The only thing that comes to his mind is, “Dean, please, you have to fight this. I can’t lose you too.”

\--

_** The sounds of city life coming awake fill Dean’s ears as he walks down the sidewalk to his favorite bakery. The weather is turning colder, his favorite time of the year. It’s still dark out as he opens the door and walks inside where it’s warm. He takes a seat at the counter and orders a large coffee, black, and a couple maple bacon donuts. The dark-haired woman smiles and walks off to fill his order. It’s relatively quiet; just the soft murmurs of conversation coming from the tables that are occupied. Dean smiles at the woman when she returns with his coffee. Her fingers brush against his. It could have been accidental, but from the smile on her face, Dean knows it was intentional. He is polite and thanks her, but when her eyes stay with him a beat too long he drops his eyes to the counter._

_  
The sound of the bells above the door, signaling another customer catches his attention, but he doesn’t turn around. He feels the warmth of another body sit down in the chair beside him. The hair on his arms stands and he breaks out in goosebumps when he hears the man place his order. The voice is gravelly and does things to Dean he hasn’t felt in years. Not since before he lost Jesse.**_

__

From just outside the door Castiel sees Sam sitting in a chair by the bed. The man is clearly crying from the way his voice breaks anytime he talks to his brother. He doesn’t want to interrupt their time together, but he has to do another check of his vitals. He clears his throat before he walks in the door to give the man enough notice. “I brought you some coffee. You look like you could use it. I didn’t know how you take it so I just added a little sugar.”

Sam nods as he accepts the disposable cup. “Thank you.” He takes a small sip; allowing the heat from the beverage soothes his throat. “Just how I like it.”

__

_** The woman hands the man seated beside Dean his coffee. He watches as the man grabs the sugar container and pours a healthy dose. Dean chuckles and finds himself saying, “I don’t see how anyone can drink their coffee that way. It ruins the taste.”_

_The man huffs a laugh as he mixes the concoction with a brown coffee stirrer. “I disagree. I take it you’re a black coffee kind of guy.”_

_Dean smiles and turns just slightly so he can look at the man. “Normal people drink coffee black,” he teases._

_A small smile tugs at the man’s lips and he looks at Dean for the first time. His blue eyes are a shock to Dean because he has never seen eyes that color. The color is deep and has a clarity to them that Dean can swear has the ability to see past all his rough layers straight to his soul. “Well, I don’t consider myself normal.” **_

____

Switching out the IV bag Castiel smiles over his shoulder, “I take sugar in my coffee as well.”

Sam huffs a laugh and says, “If Dean were awake, he would tell you that you’re not normal.”

“That wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard that,” Castiel says as he watches to make sure the drip from the IV is at the proper speed. “Which is fine because I don’t consider myself normal. Not really anyway.”

__

_** A huge smile crosses Dean’s face and he holds out his hand before he can think twice, “I’m Dean Winchester.”_

_The man takes his hand and gives it a firm shake, “Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel Novak.”_

_Dean doesn’t miss the spark of electricity that he feels when their hands touch. It takes him by surprise for a minute, but he tries to dismiss it. “It’s nice to meet you Castiel.”_

_“Likewise,” Castiel says and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. It draws Dean’s attention. The man has beautiful full lips, pink and chapped._

_They continue making small talk in the little bakery as the sun starts to rise. Dean finds himself drawn to the man.**_

__

Castiel finishes up writing down vitals and looks over at Sam. “Do you need anything,” he asks.

Sam shakes his head, “No, thank you, though.” He looks up at the other man. “Do you believe he can hear us?”

Tilting his head to the side Castiel thinks for a minute, “I do.”He smiles softly, “I believe Mr. Winchester can hear everything around him. That’s why I talk to him when I come in here.”

Huffing a laugh, Sam says, “You can call him Dean. He hates being called Mr. Winchester. Says it makes him feel old.”

Castiel smiles as he starts to walk out of the room, “I’ll keep that in mind. If you need anything, just let me know.”

__

_** “I don’t usually do this,” Castiel chews on his bottom lip for a minute. “Would you like to join me for a real breakfast, Mr. Winchester,” he asks; noticing Dean hasn’t touched his donuts since they began talking.”_

_Dean flicks his eyes down to the donuts in front of him. They’re his favorite and he hasn’t taken a bite out of them. He laughs, “As long as you promise not to call me Mr. Winchester again. It makes me feel like an old man.”_

_Castiel stands up and throws a twenty down on the counter. It’s more than enough to cover both of their coffees and Dean’s untouched donuts, plus a tip. “You have my word.”_

_Dean asks the woman for a to go bag and then he stands up and walks outside behind Castiel. The cold air hits him and Dean holds his jacket a little tighter to himself. The weather doesn’t seem to affect Castiel. His trench coat is flowing open around him. Dean notices the man has on white hospital scrubs underneath. “So you work at the hospital?”_

_They stop at the crosswalk waiting for the road to clear before they cross. “Yes, I’m a nurse on the ICU floor,” Castiel answers.**_

++

Castiel stops by Dean’s room to check in and see if Sam needs anything before he leaves. He doesn’t know why, but he is drawn to the man. The room is empty, but he is almost certain Sam isn’t too far away. He walks in and checks on his IV one last time. Once he is done with that, he gently picks up Dean’s head and takes the pillow and fluffs it then returns it.

“Hello, Dean,” he says quietly in the room. “My shift is over. Hannah will be your nurse on day rotation. She’ll take good care of you while I’m gone.” He adjusts the blanket on Dean and finds himself reciting a poem to Dean.

“Out of the night, that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be, for my unconquerable soul. I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance, my head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears, looms but the horror of the shade, and yet the menace of the year, finds, and shall find, me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul.”

“Dean loves poetry,” Sam says, leaning against the doorframe. “Although not too many people know that about him.” He walks over to Castiel and hands him a coffee. “He teaches a creative writing class at the high school.”

Castiel smiles, “It takes a special kind of person to mold the mind of our future leaders.”

Sam huffs a small laugh and nods his head. “Dean is a special kind of person.”

__

_**_

_“And you,” Castiel asks._

_The light turns, signaling they can cross safely and Dean steps onto the road. “I teach a creative writing class at the high school.” They reach the other side and Dean can see a small diner on the corner. It’s one of his favorites around. “I’m also the shop teacher.”_

_“Molding the minds of our future leaders. That’s commendable,” Castiel says as he opens the door to the diner and signals for Dean to enter first._

_**_

__

“I can tell he is,” Castiel says. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“It’s hard seeing him like this,” Sam said quietly. “He’s so strong. Always taking care of everyone else. Never asking for anything in return.”

Castiel sits down in the chair beside Sam. “You’re close to your brother.” It wasn’t a question more of an observation.

Sam nods his head, “Yeah, he raised me.”

__

**

_“Your brother sounds like a great man,” Castiel says as they leave the diner. With their stomachs full the men walk side by side back to the bakery._

_“He really is. I hope I had something to do with that,” Dean says. Their shoulders brush against each other every once in a while._

_Castiel smiles, “You raised him so I’m confident you had a lot to do with it.”_

_They come to stop out in front of the bakery. Dean looks down for a few seconds. It’s been one of the best mornings he has had in a long time. He really doesn’t want it to end. He searches for the words to ask the man for his number but every time he goes to open his mouth nothing comes out._

_“This was nice, Dean,” Castiel says. “We should do it again sometime.”_

_Dean looks up at Castiel and smiles, “I’d like that, Cas.”_

_“Here, let’s exchange numbers and we can plan something,” Castiel says, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his trench coat._

_Dean rattles off his number and he watches his man’s fingers as they tap away on the screen of his phone. “There, now you have mine,” Castiel says when he hears Dean’s phone chime. He starts walking backward and gives Dean a sly smile, “I expect you to use that.”_

_Dean huffs a laugh, “Trust me, I will.”_

_The man turns around so he can watch where he is going and over his shoulder says, “Goodbye, Dean. See you soon.”_

_“Bye, Cas,” he says in response. He watches the man walk away and smiles to himself. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and brings the message app up. Dean quickly saves Castiel’s number, then sends a text._

_Text to Cas: Dinner tomorrow night?_

_Text from Cas: Took you long enough. Seven good?_

_Text to Cas: Seven is perfect._

_Text from you: Awesome. I’ll see you then._

_Dean shoves his phone back in his pocket and walks to the side of the building where the parking lot is. He opens the door  of his car and slides inside. Starting the engine he lets his Baby warm up before he makes the drive back home. He can’t stop the smile that crosses his face when he thinks about tomorrow. Thinking of that man has awakened things inside Dean that he thought died along with Jesse. But now he has something to look forward to. He sends up a quick thank you to whoever may be listening. Because he didn’t want to get out of bed this morning. He wanted to roll back over and sleep the day away. But something made him get up and function like a human today. He believes that something was the blue-eyed man he met in his local bakery that he hasn’t been inside of in months.**_

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand on this at a later date. The poem is 'Invictus' by William Earnest Henley.  
> [My Tumblr](http://winchestersraven.tumblr.com/)


End file.
